Vampire Notion
by Floating Into Darkness
Summary: What if Harry was a Vampire, ad his mate just happened to a be a certain blonde Vampire? HPDM
1. Searching Forever

Vampire Notion

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: yes I know, I still need to finish my other story…I just couldn't help making this one.

Oh, and this takes place in year Seven, Voldemort has gone byebye, and Dumbledore is still alive and kicking. 

Chapter One: Searching Forever.

Harry moaned in his bed; he couldn't bear the burning feeling in his back…it was unbearable. He tossed and turned, trying to find a more comfortable position on Professor Dumbledore's empty bed. He wanted to yell out in agony, but found he couldn't speak.

Remus stared at Harry, and sat down on a chair next to him. He turned his attention to Dumbledore. "Do you know what's happening?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "It seems his true nature, is starting to show. I knew this would happen eventually…Lily and James were both half—."

"I know," Remus said cutting him off. "Do you think…he'll be okay right?"

The Headmaster nodded, "He will."

"It's a good thing we took him to Hogwarts…instead of leaving him with the Dursleys." Remus continued, "I'm really worried about him. After a while, he'll die if he doesn't find a—."

Dumbledore silenced him, a walked closer to a fully awake Harry.

"Harry," he started, "How do you feel?"

Harry groaned and sat up, but fell back again, "Horrible. My back feels like it's on fire, and my mouth hurts…as though someone were pulling my teeth out with pliers."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, normal."

The boy's eyes widened, "What the hell do you mean normal!"

Dumbledore calmly smiled, "I mean, that it's a normal symptom and was bound to happen Harry."

Remus spoke up, "Harry, both of your parents were half vampire…you're becoming a vampire. After tonight, you will be a full fledged vamp."

Harry shook his head, "That's impossible! My mum, her parents were muggles! How is that possible?"

"True, Lily's parents were muggles, but, James bit her, thinking I would help protect her, but all it did was transfer half of his powers instead of making her a vampire."

"But…how could my dad go out in the day time?" Harry asked.

Remus sat up, and stood next to Harry, "There are two kinds of vampires Harry; Day Stalkers, and Night Walkers. Your dad was a Day Stalker. Day Stalkers look different than Night Walkers; when Day stalkers feed, their canines sharpen and grow longer, while when the Night stalkers feed, their faces become all grotesque. Day Stalkers also have wings; males have black and white, while females have light blue, and red. One thing the two breed shave in common, is that their bodies naturally protect them, and they have abnormal speed and strength."

Harry nodded, "This is...a little hard to..."

"Digest?" Remus suggested.

Harry nodded again.

The door behind the three opened, and in walked none other than Severus Snape.

The Headmaster greeted him warmly, "Welcome Severus. You brought the potion?"

Severus nodded, and trusted the potion t the Headmaster and began to walk out.

"How is Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore called out.

Severus stopped and turned around for a moment. "He's...alright." He said, before turning around and walking out.

Harry felt dizzy and looked at the blue colored potion that Dumbledore had in his hand. "What's that?" He slurred out.

Dumbledore eased Harry drink the potion, "This," He said, "Will help with the pain, and it'll help you get some rest."

Harry nodded, and curled up on the bed. He was quickly asleep.

Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat next to Remus while. Dumbledore rubbed his temples. "This is complicated."

Remus chuckled, "I recall you saying that when James went through the same thing."

"Yes, well, at least we knew who his mate was. He didn't have to search for her."

Remus snorted, "It was only obvious his mate was Lily. Do you think Harry will have much trouble finding his own mate?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It doesn't take much for a Vampire to find his or her mate. Their blood smells different. It smells sweet and exotic, and it…sings to them. Most Vampires can't resist just going up to their mate and revealing their love."

Remus laughed, "I remember how hard it was for James to stay away from Lily, and wait to have her until we were back in the common room."

"Yes. When we tell Harry about this, I think he might be a bit distressed. After all, his mate could be a Vampire, or a wizard; a male or a female."

Remus nodded, "Right, Should we inform the Order about this?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "There is no need to. Voldemort has fallen, and I don't think that they really need know everything that's going on in Harry's life anymore…but, if anything were to happen, I think it might be wise, to have a few people that know about Harry. You, Severus and I are the only ones that know right now."

Remus nodded, "It'll be all over the campus once Harry's year progresses. One can't simple keep their inner beast to themselves…especially when Harry will have to…mate."

"I thought that might happen…"

Remus changed the subject, "Is Hermione doing any better?"

Dumbledore shook his head solemnly, "Unfortunately no. There have been no signs of her awakening. She's still in a comma."

A soft "oh" escaped Remus' lips. "We don't know what hit her? Poppy can't figure it out?"

"No, we've been researching, flipping through numerous books several times; but there has been no progress. She is alive though. I can't imagine what's going on in her head." Dumbledore said, a soft tone in his voice.

"Harry knows, right?"

"Of course, it's been two months."

Remus stared at the ceiling, "At least we were able to save Ron."

"Yes. But, his spell was o too obvious. A little internal bleeding can always be easily fixed."

Remus focused his attention back to Harry. He stroked his hair back from his forehead. "Do you have any idea," he asked, "Who his mate might be?"

Dumbledore simply smiled, popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth, and remained silent.

OOOOOOO

AN: Hehehe…who is Harry's mate? Eh, I bet you can figure it out. It's not that hard…

Anyway…um…I won't update unless I get at least seven reviews.

FloatingIntoDarkness


	2. All Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zero, zip, nada.

AN: Thanks for the review. They make me feel all warm and tingly inside. xD Hehe… Anyway, read please!

Chapter Two: All Mine.

Harry had woken up around five am, in the morning, a few days after Dumbledore and Remus had given him the shocking news. He was still getting g used to everything. He had a very constant blood lust, which was a bit annoying, and it was a bit difficult to retract his wings, along with take them out. Harry liked his wings though. They were big, black and leathery. Kind of like bat wings, but, not exactly.

Harry wandered around the corridors of Hogwarts. Everything seemed so…new. He saw everything in a new perspective ever since he fully changed…he also heard just about everything…which kept him up at night. He shuddered to think of what sounds he would hear when the whole student body had returned…he wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

He took a sharp turn and went up to the Gryffindor tower. Harry muttered the password, and went inside. He plopped himself on the couch, rethinking what Remus and the Headmaster had told him…. They had said he needed to find a mate…his true mate, by October ninth, and mate with that person, or he would die.

Harry whimpered silently. That was not a pleasant thought….

Out of the blue, his stomach growled. He needed to feed…

Harry stood up rather quickly, and rushed out of the Gryffindor tower. He zoomed down the hallways, and went to the kitchens door. He tickled the pare, and went inside. He looked around helplessly, until he came across a rather large hunk of raw meet. A small drop o drooled worked its way down Harry soft skin. He grinned like a maniac, and locked his teeth on the meet. He sucked the piece of meet dry, and sat don on the floor, very satisfied.

Harry turned around suddenly, and stood up. He heard something…music? No…yes. Music. He could almost…taste it. He licked his lips and hurried in the direction of the very exotic smelling sound.

OOOOOOO

Draco walked around Hogwarts Lake, staring at the beautiful water. Had his life always been so complicated? First his dad died. Draco snorted at that thought. He was pretty okay with that…but, on the other hand, his mum ran off, leaving him alone at the manor. And, to top it off, Severus had told him, that he was a Vampire. Draco expected this of course. His dad's side was full of Vampires, along with his mom's side. However, he hadn't expected the grueling pain that came before he had become a Vamp.

Draco snorted again, and he had to find a mate or die. Talk about really wanting to keep Vampires alive….

He took out his white-feathered wings and shook a bit. Having the extra weight on his back would be odd for a while. Draco flapped them a few times, and flew up a couple feet, and came back down.

'Well,' he though, 'At least I don't have to worry about falling off my broomstick.'

Draco's head suddenly snapped over in the direction of Hogwarts. He smelled something…and heard what sounded like soft music playing in his ears. He shivered at the sensation. Draco willed himself to move in the direction of which he heard, and smelled this…scent.

OOOOOOO

Harry raced down the corridor; his wings were self consciously slipping out. He wanted- no, needed to get to what ever it was _now_.

He smoothed back his black hair, which was getting in the way of his eyesight, and stopped abruptly. The music…the smell…it stopped…

Harry growled irritably. He _needed_ it now. Harry shoved himself up against the cold stonewall off he corridor which he was in at the moment, and sighed. This wasn't fun. He had almost gotten it. Almost. He could feel his heart beating in his throut as he had gotten close to it. _So close_…

OOOOOOO

Draco looked down a dark corridor where the music and smell had lead him to. Unfortunately enough, it had stopped. It was…gone? No. It was still there. Just barely though.

He went down slowly, keeping his eyes wide open for anything that might've been luring in the dark…

OOOOOOO

Harry perked his head up, and looked around the dark corridor. The music…the smell…it was back. He felt his head pounding with anticipation. He was very close now. His ears rose slightly, hearing someone walk down the corridor…near to him.

Harry turned around quickly and grabbed whatever it was' arm, and pulled it out of the corridor, back to the more lit one. He looked at it. Harry couldn't see it's face- it was hidden by think white-feathered wings. Harry touched the wings, and shivered. They were like silk, and absolutely perfect.

Harry growled lowly, signaling it to lower its wings.

It did.

Harry was greeted with a pair of beautiful grey blue eyes. He looked around at its- _his_ face. He had soft, pale skin, long white blonde hair that went down to his shoulders…and those eyes…those absolutely captivating green eyes.

Harry looked around the other man's body. Strong broad shoulders, his muscles were a little hidden behind his long white silk shirt, He had a small waist, and long legs, which were hidden behind a pair of tight white leather pants.

Harry cupped the man's face, examining him once more. He felt his heart thump harder, faster, and louder. Harry's eyes glazed over momentarily, from the immense pleasure the music and smell the man was giving him.

Harry smiled slightly, and ran his thumb up and down the man's cheek. It seemed, that Harry had found him mate…

OOOOOOO

AN: Bwahahahah. Cliffy. Let' see…who is Harry staring so fondly at…Hm…

It's only too obvious. This chapter was a bit…short…I'm sorry. It was a little bit rushed. But, I'm almost positive the next one will be longer,

Oh my gosh. My brother resembles Draco so much! That white blonde hair, blue grey eyes, pale skin. He's adorable. Heh, random moment. Sorry.

Anyway, review please. Let's see, last time I asked for…seven reviews, and that didn't work out...so...um...just review, alright?

FloatingIntoDarkness


	3. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I've told you already! I don't own any of it!

AN: Third chapter…I'm a bit brain dead, so bear with me, all right? Thanks.

Chapter Three: Getting to know you.

Draco shivered as the dark-haired man ran his warm lips over his cheek. This man was completely intoxicating. His beautiful emerald green eyes…soft velvet skin…lovely leather wings…lightning blot shaped scar…wait…Harry? Harry Potter?

Draco's eyes widened and he pulled back. Even though pulling back hurt, it was better than having _Potter_ caress his cheek with his lips.

Harry looked at the man with grey blue eyes, a little confused that he would pull away…Harry reached for his hand, but then, reality came crashing down. This person, his mate, was Draco Malfoy.

Draco shuddered and stepped away slightly. He spoke in a slightly quivering voice, "You. You can't be my m- ma- mate. That's just…it, no."

Harry stepped forward still feeling Draco's _blood_ sing to him.

"Draco…" he purred softly.

Draco stepped back further, trying to fly away, but his body wouldn't let him. Harry wrapped an arm around his neck, and kissed his neck softly, trying to find a good vain to bite down on.

A low growl was emitted from Draco's throat, almost as though he was enjoying this. Draco tilted his head back, letting Harry continue his pursuit. Harry found a nice spot, right under his cheekbone, on his neck.

Harry bit down and heard a low moan escape Draco's lips. He sucked out Draco's blood, enjoying the salty and sweet flavor that he got. The music in his ears died down, but the strong smell remained.

Harry looked up at the wound, and licked it closed, loving the feel of Draco's skin under his tongue. Draco shivered. All of this…it was…arousing.

Harry looked up at his mate and tilted his head up. Draco knew what this meant, err, his body did. He moved his head to Harry's neck, and automatically bit down on Harry's jugular vain. Draco sucked out as much as his could…Harry's blood was so…addicting.

Draco grabbed Harry's muscular forearms for supported. He stopped sucking out the blood, only because someone had interrupted them.

"Harry!" The new man shouted, "What are you doing?"

Harry looked up to a very flabbergasted Remus Lupin, and a silent, but smiling Dumbledore.

Harry growled lowly, wanting to protect his mate, and responded in a harsh voice, "I was letting my mate claim me, as I had done to him." He said while showing off a fresh bite mark.

Dumbledore nodded, "Harry, I am happy you found your mate. You're the Dominor of the two, correct?"

"…The what Professor?"

Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's reaction; "You're the Dominor of the pair, meaning you are the dominant one. Dominor means dominant in Latin, and the Vampires use it because their old tongue was based on Latin."

Dumbledore then looked at Draco, "You Mr. Malfoy, are the Obsequium, or "Sub" for short. Obsequium means submissive in Latin."

Draco clutched Harry's forearm, whining quietly so only Harry could here him. Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Is there anyway that Draco and I could…share quarters this year?"

Dumbledore nodded knowingly, "Of course Harry. Remus and I had already set up a room for you and whoever you r mate was to be." Dumbledore turned and began walking down the corridor. "This way."

Draco and Harry followed Remus and Dumbledore down the long stretch of Hallway. Draco rested his head on Harry, kind of getting a little, _a little_ used to the fact that, he was Harry's and visa versa.

Harry leaned down and kissed the top of Draco's hair. He could almost feel what Draco felt- want…and need. Harry smiled at the soft sigh that emitted from his mate's soft, pale lips. Harry thought about what Dumbledore said…about him being the Dominor of the pair. It sort of fit. He was a bit stronger that Draco, and he did feel an urge to protect Draco with his life, if he had to…

Dumbledore stopped abruptly at a statue. The statue was of a woman with long hair, a very thin robe, and a blindfold around her eyes. Dumbledore smiled, and addressed the statue; "Justice, we have two new occupants for your room."

The statue- Justice seemed to…come to life. She peered over at Dumbledore, "Two Vampires no less. Well, I welcome you both, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter. The password to my- rather, your chambers, is "Vampire Notion". Alright?"

Harry shook his head yes, "And...how are we supposed to get in?"

Justice smiled, and a small hole like door appeared in front of Justice. Harry turned around to Dumbledore and Remus, "Thank you both."

Remus and Dumbledore smiled in return, and walked away.

Draco felt his legs become weak; he bit Harry's shoulder and whined.

Harry turned, and picked Draco up in his arms. "Don't worry love." He said as he walked down the passageway.

Draco looked around their room, which was lit by candles. They had a simple black velvet bed, and the walls and floors were made of white marble, with a few red carpets here and there. All in all, it looked rather nice.

Although, right now, all that mattered was Draco and Harry, on the bed, _now_.

Harry set Draco on the bed, and kissed his neck, varying the length, and pressure of each kiss. Draco moaned and ground his hips against Harry's. Harry pulled off both of their shirts; Draco feverishly attacked Harry's torso with kisses and little bites.

Harry growled and shoved Draco against the top of the oak bed. He kissed Draco with passion, and left him gasping. Draco wriggled under him; very irritated everything was taking _so long_.

Harry grinned in response, and lingered near the blonde's ear, "What's wrong love?" He asked.

Draco shivered as Harry's hot breath tickled his ear, "You know damn well what's wrong you fucking tease." Draco replied irritably.

Harry chuckled, and tugged on Draco's ear lobe. "But you're loving it." He said, "I can feel it radiating off of your body." Harry ground his hips against Draco, feeling his hard erection.

Draco gasped and bit down on Harry's neck. "Please Harry. Please."

Harry grinned and complied. How could he deny his love what he wanted?

OOOOOOO

AN: Whoa first ever err, um, gay sex scene. I hope it was…relatively okay…I got a wee bit confused. T.T

Yes, well, okay. So…how many reviews did ask for last time…I really didn't specify...um...wow, you guys don't like to review do you? -sigh- Oh well...just, review.

FloatingIntoDarkness


	4. Never

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I'm so happy I got so many nice reviews. Love you guys! As a reward, here's the chapter I was going to give you next weekend. XD

Chapter four: Never Ever.

Draco cracked his eyes open slightly, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. He rolled over, and felt his face collide with a soft, warm…body? Draco's eyes widened, when he remembered what happened last night…him and Harry….together…

Draco closed his eyes in frustration. This was _not_ what he wanted. He didn't _want_ Harry a mate…even if Harry was strong, compassionate-

'No. Don't think like that. Harry is…'

'I'm what Draco?' Came a voice from inside Draco's head.

Draco looked up at Harry, to see a great pair of sparkling emerald eyes staring at him.

Draco growled and rolled away, "You great git; don't go into my mind like that." He said angrily.

Harry pursed his lips, "But love, our minds are sort of connected now…." Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, "I can't help but listen to you."

Draco shivered, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, concerned for his lover's health. "You cold?" He asked.

Draco nodded briefly, and wriggled around a bit…but stopped. He loved the feel of Harry's skin on his…and Harry knew it….

Harry moved his head next to Draco ear, and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Draco," He purred into his ear, his hot breath tickling Draco's ear, "What do you think the others will think?"

Draco frowned and looked up at Harry, "What others?"

Harry chuckled at Draco's response, "I mean the Slytherines, and Gryffindors, and well, the whole school…what they'll think."

Draco shrugged and snuggled into Harry. "Doesn't matter." He muttered.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes; almost amazed that Draco would say this. He kissed Draco's forehead, "You know what's funny? You would've shot anyone who said that you and would become this way."

Draco snorted, "I wouldn't hesitate to shoot anyone who were to say that now. I'm not here because I love you Harry, I'm here because of instincts."

"Sure you are." Harry responded.

"I am," Draco continued, "And, I wouldn't hesitate to shot you either. I just can't harm you."

Harry kissed Draco's neck, "And what if I were to say I'm about to go Avada myself?"

"You wouldn't dare." Draco hissed.

Harry chuckled in response. "See? You do too care. It's not just instincts."

"Yeah well…" Draco decided to change the subject, "How're your friends? The brown poofy headed one, and the weasel."

"Hermione and Ron? …I thought you might've already known. Ron's fine, and Hermione…she's still in a comma…"

Draco frowned, "For how long?"

"Ever since the downfall of Voldemort; on of his Death Eaters shot a spell at her…we don't know how to fix it. We're just hoping she'll wake up…" Said Harry, a bit distressed.

Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's chest, suddenly becoming cold, and said, "That's right…my mate defeated Voldemort. How'd you do that anyway?"

Harry smiled, and kissed the top of Draco's head, "Magic."

Draco snorted, "That's a horrible pun Harry."

Harry smiled, "But you love me for it, my Dragon."

"I do…not. No, I do not love you, I-"

Harry caught Draco in a kiss, and let Draco deepen it, firmly resting his case.

Draco broke away for air, and growled, "That's your fault, Emerald."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco once more, "I suppose it is Dragon. But you furthered, what was a very simple peck on the lips."

Draco yawned, and turned over, muttering drowsily, "I just can win with you…."

Harry stroked Draco's arm, as Draco snuggled into him a bit. Harry's eyes glazed over in enjoyment. He would never be able to get over how…luscious Draco smelled. Harry started to softly sing (which he had intended to be a hum) to Draco, lulling him to sleep.

When Harry sang, his voice sounded like a cross between a bird cooing, and a dog whining; something that only truly sounded beautiful to a Vampire.

Draco listened to his lover's song, as Harry's wings encased him in darkness:

Hush meus extraho 

_Somnus puteus in meus telum_

_Quoniam ego diligo vos_

_Praeter vos can dico_

_I'll exsisto hic vobis _

_Quod I'll nuquam licentia vestry pars_

_Meus extrano…_

Harry looked down and smiled at the now sleeping Draco. He smoothed Draco hair back. Harry- considering he had just sung in Latin, instead of English, and he hadn't intended to sing at all. Harry kept his gaze on Draco. Maybe it would be too much to take him on the train to see Ron tomorrow…Draco really should stay here and get rest…stress wouldn't be good for him, not this month.

Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck, and inhaled that heavenly scent. Harry heard his stomach growl. He groaned and sat up; not really wanting to leave Draco, but not wanting to wake Draco up so he could feed of Draco…

He stood up, not liking that he was leaving Draco's side, and heading to the kitchens, after making Justice promise not to let anyone in (aside form him of course) even if they knew the password. Harry lurked around the kitchens, trying to find a nice hunk of raw meet to sink his teeth into…

OOOOOOO

Draco stirred. The bed was…empty…and he was rather cold. He sat up and looked around, and suddenly became worried. He couldn't see Harry. Draco started breathing faster.

'What if someone got Harry? What if this wasn't really Hogwarts? What if-'

These thoughts went on for about another five minutes, until Draco pulled off his shirt, and out the door, and flew out side in search of his beloved, Emerald.

Draco looked around Hogwarts Lake for about fifty feet in the air. He saw the forest, the lake, everything but Harry. A tear fell down Draco's cheek. He didn't know why he was so…emotional about not being able to find Harry; he just…needed to find him.

Suddenly, Draco felt a sharp pain in his wing, and looked down. He saw some creature; it was shooting arrows at him! Draco yelped out as two more arrows shot his wings, and a spear shot in his back.

Draco screamed, and fell hurtling down to Hogwarts…

OOOOOOO

Harry stopped sucking on a gargantuan piece of what he assumed was cow, and shrieked out in pain. He felt something burning in his back...it felt worse than when he was changing into a Vampire. Harry also felt something else…Draco…

Harry ran out the door at a supersonic speed, sprouted his wings and flew up in the air. He flew high up, and spotted a rather large white and red splotch on the ground near Hogwarts Lake.

Harry flew in a little more and…

"DRACO!" He yelled, soaring down at a speed, unimaginable.

Harry unwrapped Draco from the fetal potion he had wrapped himself in, hiding in his wings. Harry held a crying Draco close to his chest.

"Shh, Dragon, it's alright."

Draco looked up at Harry, and bit his beck as a comfort. Draco looked back up at Harry, "They….I…I was attacked…"

Harry smoothed Draco's hair back, and looked at his wings- noticing three arrows lodged in them; staining his prefect white feathers. Harry then noticed a large spear that was in Draco's middle; it was bleeding rapidly.

Harry picked up Draco and began walking to the hospital wing. He looked back at the lake. There wasn't anything there now…but, why were they trying to kill Draco?

"Harry…Harry…" Draco reached out blindly and grabbed his neck gently, "I thought…I thought you left me…a one night stand."

Harry shook his head rapidly, and kissed Draco's forehead, "Never Draco. I will never leave you. My Dragon.

A hint of a smile came onto Draco face, and he fell unconscious.

Harry speed up slightly, wanting to get his love healed as fast as possible…and find out who attacked him…

OOOOOOO

AN: Wow, longer chapter! I'm so happy. I might post another chapter up later…or, at least start typing/writing a new chapter. xD

Anywho, please review!

FloatingIntoDarkness

P.S Here are the translations for Harry song.

Hush my Dragon

Sleep well in my arms

Because I love you

More than you can tell

I'll be here for you

And I'll never leave your side

My Dragon.


	5. Addictive

Disclaimer: I own nothing…I wish I had my own Draco Malfoy, but, unfortunately, I don't…

AN: W00t! Chapter five! Ohyeah. –victory dance-

Chapter Five: Addictive.

"Harry, this is where I draw the line. I can understand the ring thing, but is this really necessary?"

"Draco, I don't want to take any more chances; you could get hurt. We don't even know what attacked the first time."

"Harry!" Draco yelled. "Put the bloody nail polish down!"

"But Draco…" Harry cooed, "It's got rattlesnake venom in it…if anything tries to come near you…just scratch them and-"

"No, Harry." Draco moved his hands away from Harry, "I'll be okay with the…um, what'd you call it?"

"It's a Protection Ring Dragon; nothing will be able to harm you…not physically anyway."

Draco sighed and slumped up against the white pillow of his hospital bed. "I'm sorry Emerald…I just…the attack must've triggered something…I've become so easily irritated…"

Harry shook his head, and took Draco's hand, kissing his fingers while sucking on the tips. "Dragon, anyone would be a bit…shaky after an attack like that…"

Draco nodded, and entwined his fingers with Harry's, "Aren't you going on the train tomorrow? To see…Ron?"

Harry shook his head, "No Dray, I think I'll stay with you…Ron will be okay without me for one ride. Besides, I'll see him in classes, and…well, other times."

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes; "No…you haven't seen Ron since…well, the beginning of summer. Besides," Draco mimicked, "I'll see you in classes and, well, other times."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco on the lips, lingering a bit, biting his lower lip gently. He pulled back from Draco, "Only if you insist, my love."

Draco stuck his chin high in the air, "And I do. So…so there."

Harry chuckled, and looked out at the setting sun. It was beautiful…the red and orange swirling colors…and the bit of purple that lingered near the pink and blue clouds.

"Dray," Harry said, "You hungry? You haven't eaten all day."

Draco nodded, and Harry pulled out a packet of blood, nursing it to Draco. He smiled as Draco drank it down greedily, and whimpered as he realized, there wasn't anymore.

Harry chuckled, and gently eased Draco off of the red stained plastic. "Better love?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. "Harry…" He murmured, "Will you sing to me? Like you did earlier?"

Harry nodded and smoothed back Draco's hair. He let instinct take over, and began to coo quietly:

Silentium meus diligo 

_Ut Ego psallo vos dormio_

_In vestri somnium Ego ero_

_Tripudio vobis pro umquam _

_Quod nos mos ago pro umquam _

_Liberi of obscurum _

_Argentums quod viridis_

_Simul_

_Nunquam sorsum_

Harry stopped singing and looked down at the sleeping angel by his side. Maybe he would take Dray tomorrow…if Draco felt up to it. A nice train ride might do Draco a bit of good.

'And give me the courage to tell Ron about this.' He thought to himself.

It's not that Harry was afraid of Ron hurting him….he worried about Draco…at least at the castle Draco was provided a bit of protection, where as if they were on the train, they might be separated, and Ron might….

Harry shook his head, breaking the bad thoughts off. That's wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let or even _give_ him the chance to do anything to Draco…

Harry paused and laughed at himself for a moment. My he had gotten obsessive.

He quickly turned his attention to the opening door, and made a quiet sign to Dumbledore, whom was walking in.

Dumbledore smiled, and walked over to Harry gazing down at Draco.

"Harry," Dumbledore said in a kind tone, "Remus. Hagrid and I figured out who- rather, what attacked Draco today."

Harry's ears perked up, "Who attacked Draco?"

"A centaur, Harry. Apparently, they don't act well towards vampires."

Harry growled lowly, and let his teeth grow out, almost puncturing his bottom lip in the process. "Which one."

"I'm not inclined to tell you that. I'm sorry Harry…" Dumbledore quickly changed the subject, "So, are you going to meet your friends on the train or just stay here?"

"Whatever Draco feels like we should do…" Harry said, while gently stroking the blonde's soft cheek.

Dumbledore smiled, and clutched Harry's shoulder, "Harry, Professor Snape asked me to tell you to meet him after the feast tomorrow night."

Harry nodded briefly, "Of course. What about?"

"I really don't know…something about your breeding probably."

Harry bushed his eyebrows together in confusion, "What do you mean? We can't mate, err, breed. We're both-"

Dumbledore cut him off, "Harry, Vampires have their own way of doing things…I'm suspecting they already thought of this, and have a solution. Because if they didn't, at least half of the vampire population would be dead."

"Oh…alright. Professor, I'd like to be alone with Draco for a while…"

Albus nodded, got up, and walked out of the room, sucking on a Lemon Drop.

Harry turned back to Draco, and whispered to him, "That old man should lay off the Lemon Drops."

Harry saw a small grin appear on Draco's face, and Harry laughed, "You little shit! We're you awake the whole time?"

Draco laughed and sat up, "No, just woke up. What'd Dumbledore want?"

"Nothing' I'll tell you later, alright?"

Draco smiled, "Okay."

Harry held Draco's hand, "So, Dray, would you like to go on a train ride with me tomorrow?"

Draco laughed, "Sure Harry. But, don't you think people will-"

"I believe you yourself was the one who said, "it doesn't matter about the others" were you not?" Harry said, interrupting Draco.

"Yeah well…I was drunk."

"Harry laughed, "Off what?"

"Your love." Draco said softly.

Harry grinned and climbed up onto of Draco, forcing his hips agi8anst Draco's, "Am I addictive?" He asked huskily.

Draco gasped, as Harry ground down upon him, "Yes…. yes! God Harry! You're my own personal fucking drug!"

"Are you implying you have sex with all of your other drugs?" Harry asked teasingly, while nibbling on Draco's ear lobe.

Draco groaned, "That's not what I meant and you know it!" He said, a bit frustrated.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asked, "A bit…pent up?"

Draco whimpered, and Harry grinned, carrying Draco off to their own little hole in the ground…

OOOOOOO

AN: Yes I know, I should've finished this scene, but, it's late, and I'm tired!

Eh…here are the translations:

Silence my love

As I lull you to sleep

In your dreams I'll be

Dancing with you forever

And we'll live forever

Children of darkness

Silver and green

Together

Never apart

There ya go. Nighty Night. Spicy dreams.

--FloatingIntoDarkness


	6. Protective Nature

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip.

AN: Yah! Another chapter! xD Thanks for the oodles of reviews. And, I feel like most of you think I'm older than I really am. I am not an adult. I'm not even sixteen- I am over thirteen though. So, yeah…anyway, read and review.

Chapter six: Protective Nature

Harry paced around the white marble floors in front of the bathroom, in their relatively big room. "Draco," Harry said, a bit annoyed. "Hurry up in there! It's not like it's some big ball or something. Just a stupid little train-ride."

Draco's muffled voice came from behind the oak door, "But love, I want to look my best."

Harry sighed and slumped his head on the door. "Draco." He whined, "We'll miss the train…"

Harry heard Draco snort from the inside, "The train doesn't leave for another….five minutes. Just give me three more!"

"Fine" Harry responded as he hoped onto their large bed, stretching out. He glanced around at the dying candles that were held snuggly by a couple of golden trinkets on the walls.

"Dragon, you done yet?"

"Drying my hair love. Just thirty more seconds."

Harry sat up and twisted a bit of the black velvet sheets that dressed their bed. There was that word again. 'Their'. Everything seemed to become, 'theirs'. Harry smiled at that prospect; they had _their_ lives to spend with each other. And that was fantastic.

Draco opened the door and walked over to Harry. He sat on Harry's lap; smiling at the look of satisfaction his lover was giving him.

"Thought you might like it." Draco said, smirking slightly.

Harry looked over his loves attire of tight black leather pants, a tight black shirt, and a long strip of leather that tied his soft blonde hair at the nape of his neck; giving Harry easy access at all times.

Harry kissed Draco's neck, and scraped his teeth against the soft flesh.

Draco shuddered in pure delight. "Won't we miss the train?" Draco said, his voice cracking slightly.

Harry groaned in frustration, and pulled back. He took Draco's hand and led him out the door. "You owe me now." He said.

Draco grinned and caressed a bit of exposed skin on Harry's hip. "Don't worry, I have a surprise for you later." He responded huskily.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, and kissed his temple, "I can't wait."

Draco stopped in his tracks. "Harry," he said, "We're going to miss the train…"

Harry nodded and started running as fast as his could with Draco in his arms. He stopped after a couple seconds, and together they boarded the train.

Draco laid down on one of the padded benches, laying his head down on Harry's lap.

Harry caressed Draco's cheek. "You sure you're up for talking to Ron about this?"

"I'm ready for anything you are." Draco said, gazing deeply into Harry's marvelous green eyes.

Harry bent over a bit, and kissed Draco's soft lips, "Alright." He said against Draco's lips, "But I'm warning you; Ron has a nasty temper."

Draco nodded and remained silent. He closed his eyes drowsily.

Harry stroked Draco's hair. He needed rest…Harry almost smacked himself. 'Duh' he thought, 'Even I'd be tired after a centaur attack…' Harry growled lowly despite himself. He would have to do something about that centaur….no one harmed his Dragon…not if he could help it…

Harry turned his attention to the window, which showed the world outside. It looked liked a fantastic day to fly…aside form the rain, but, that can always be over looked. He turned his attention back over to his sleeping Dragon. He looked so peaceful…

OOOOOOO

**He ran down a large dark, and gloomy chamber, trying to find spot to hide…trying to find a place, where she could not kill him…He took a sharp turn, and came face to face with her haunting brown eyes. She took one long slender finger and ran it down his face…She then pulled out her wand, and pointed it at his chest…He wouldn't be able to escape…and they would all die…**

Draco shot up and gasped loudly, trying to breath. He looked around frantically, and saw what looked like an outline of Harry outside of their cabin door. He stood up and wiped the stands of sweat that were running down his face. He stood up, and pressed his ear against the wall…he heard Harry talking…yelling rather…

"Ronald! He's mine, as I am his, you should be fine with this! It's not a huge deal!"

"Harry. Malfoy is your lover! Dear Merlin you've gone insane! Malfoy has done something to you. Brainwashed you! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Draco heard a loud thump, and then heard Harry say in a very deadly voice, "If you try to hurt Draco, or even talk about hurting him again, I will not hesitate _to ripe your throat out_."

Draco backed away from the door upon hearing someone starting to open in. Harry came in, with eyes flashing red. Draco peered over and saw Ron curled up on the floor with a bloody nose. Draco grinned on the inside, and sat on Harry's lap after he has shut the door and sat down.

Harry took Draco's hand and kissed it. "He's…not too supportive of us Dray."

Draco laughed slightly and laid his head on Harry's chest, "Apparently…"

"Now…" Harry said switching the subject, "What's my surprise hm? The one you promised."

Draco raised his head, and kneeled down on the ground. He grinned and undid Harry's zipper, and pulled of his pants. Draco grabbed his wand and cast a locking spell on the door. Draco rubbed Harry's upper thighs; he traced his hand over Harry's length.

Suddenly, Harry felt very constricted in he boxers. Harry leaned back and arched his back in pleasure.

Draco smiled and yanked off Harry's boxers. He ran his tongue over the tip of Harry's length and began sucking hard. He heard Harry moan, which made him work a bit faster, kneading Harry's thigh while doing so.

Harry groaned and rocked his hip, absolutely loving the feel of Draco's hot mouth over him. He ran his hand through Draco's hair, needing to grip something to keep from going crazy.

Draco stopped suddenly, upon hearing someone knock on the door. He pulled away from Harry, and listened to the person who was speaking at the door.

"Harry." They heard form out side of the doorway, "Harry, I'm…sorry."

Draco looked away and saw Harry roll his eyes and yell back, "Hang on Ronald, I, uh…just woke up."

Draco inwardly laughed and handed over Harry's forgotten jeans. Harry nodded in thanks, and pulled them on,

"Dray," Harry said, "Undo the locking spell would you."

Draco nodded, unlocked the door, and opened it. Ron walked in and faced Harry, "Harry, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess it was shock. I never really would've guessed out and Malfoy would…"

Harry studied Ron, and looked down at his sleeve-covered hand. With lightening speed, Harry grabbed Ron's wrist, and ripped off his sleeve. Harry growled lowly at the unsheathed rusted pocketknife, Ron had in his hand.

Draco backed up behind Harry, and glared at Ron.

Ron gulped audibly. "I…I- Harry, I had to! He…he's doing something to you. He's controlling you, or something! Ha-Harry, you've got to-"

Harry pinned Ron to the wall. He snarled and let his teeth grow out. "Listen and listen good. I love Draco Malfoy. We are mates. I am his body and he is mine. If you ever come near Draco again, I will torture you in unimaginable ways, and kill you in an unthinkable manner. Have I make myself perfectly clear?"

Ron nodded frantically. "sure Harry, whatever you say."

"Good." Harry punched Ron's face, and then shoved him out, and slammed the door.

Harry went back and sat down on the bench. Draco purred and sat down on his lap. Harry smiled and kissed Draco tenderly. "Sorry," he said, "I guess my protective nature get the best of me."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry's neck, "This'll be on heck of a year."

"Yes, but I've got ou to carry me through it." Harry said in a very tender voice.

Draco smiled and held Harry's hand, "And I you….love."

OOOOOOO

AN: -dances- W00t! Chapter for the week is done! Hehee. Hey, ahs anyone seen the movie "Love Actually"? I love it. It's really sweet. XD

And, the underlined chunk was a dream by the way. That'll be talked about later.

Anyway, my other story, "Ashes to Ashes", will have another chapter by…let's hope next Monday at latest. Alright?

Oh, and sorry for the late chapter! My computer was being an ass.

-FloatingIntoDarkness


	7. Look at them

Disclaimer: I am really getting tired of saying this, but….I don't own anything.

AN: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating! I've been really so…blah. But, I feel a bit better, so, here's the chapter. And, to the people whom are reading my other story, "Ashes to Ashes" I'm hoping a new chapter will be posted by this weekend.

Yes! Spring Break!

Chapter Seven: Look at them.

OOOOOOO

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbe- SMASH!

Harry groaned and looked down at his broken alarm clock. He frowned, and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night- and it wasn't because of Draco. Harry had just…not been able to sleep. He wasn't particularly excited about today being the first day of school….he just….felt something, and whatever it was, wouldn't give him any rest what-so-ever.

Harry watched steam seep out from under the door that lead to Draco and his bathroom. He smiled to himself. At least he had Draco to look forward to.

Harry stood up, and walked into the bathroom. He opened the shower curtain and briefly kissed Draco on the lips, before going over to the sink and brushing his teeth. Harry grinned when the toothpaste flavor hit his tongue- it almost tasted like blood.

Draco hoped out of the shower and dried himself. He pulled on a pair of silver boxers and kissed Harry's neck. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Morning love." He said while biting Harry's neck.

Harry smiled and rinsed his mouth once more before turning to Draco. "Good morning Draco."

Draco's fangs extended and he bit down onto Harry's neck, sucking the red fluid that was flowing out rapidly.

Harry winced, and gently eased Draco off. "Draco, we can go hunt a little later…you're obviously hungry."

Draco nodded. "Starved."

Harry chuckled and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, a red shirt, and a pair of dragon hide boots. He quickly dressed and walked over to Draco, (whom had decided to wear his white leather pants and a silk blue shirt) and kissed him firmly on the lips

Draco sighed contently and took Harry's hand. "The other Slytherins wont really care that I'm a vampire, and I bet they'd be too scared to say anything about us." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And why would they be afraid?" he asked.

"As you said before. You have a very strong protective nature."

Harry nodded. "I'm still a little hesitant…"

Draco kissed Harry. "I'm like they're king. They'll be fine with whatever I say is fine. And you and I, are fine."

Harry felt sudden bliss wash over his body, and he captured Draco in a very passionate kiss. "I hope you realize," he said, "I love you."

Draco paused for a second, taking in Harry's suddenness. "I love you as well."

"Good. Now…breakfast we, um…are we aloud to have blood at the table in front of people?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

Draco smiled, baring his fangs. "We can eat, in private."

Harry shivered and kissed Draco's forehead, "Hungry love?" He asked.

Draco scrapped his teeth against Harry's jugular, and felt his stomach seize; wanting to be filled. "Yes."

Harry bent down a little. "Then feed." He said.

Draco happily bit down and began to suck out as much of the precious crimson liquid he could. Draco needed Harry's neck, attempting to make it pump out more blood. After a bit, he heard Harry groan, and felt him begin to ease away.

Draco pulled out his fangs from Harry's neck, and kissed him with blood stained lips. "I'm ready now." He said.

Harry smiled and held Draco's hand firmly while walking out the door, down the long hallway, to the Great Hall…

OOOOOOO

"Do ya see that? Malfoy and Potter holdin' hands. It's horrible!"

"Disgusting poufs."

"They look….different."

These were the comments that echoed around the Great Hall as Draco and Harry made their way into the Great Hall- most comments coming from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuffs were too scared to say anything, and the Slytherins were mildly amused….

Draco glared at a few Ravenclaws, who had decided to shut up after noticing the look he was giving them. Harry grinned. He felt an urge to show off his fangs and wings but didn't. Some of them probably already knew because of Ron and his big mouth. Big not-loving-Harry-so-much-anymore, mouth.

Draco looked over at the Slytherin table, and noticed Pansy and Blaise flagging him down. Draco tugged on Harry's sleeve, and forced him to sit next to him, and his friends.

"So, Dray. Is that your mate?" Pansy asked, eying Harry suspiciously.

Draco grinned. "Yup. Blaise, Pansy, this is Harry, my mate."

Pansy nodded briefly to Harry, while Blaise smiled. "Nice to met you Harry." Blaise said.

"Err…everyone's…okay with Draco and me being…?"

Pansy nodded. "Of course Harry. Blaise and I agreed that we would accept Draco's mate- be him or her Mudblood, Hufflepuff, or whatever. And did you know that, Draco and you have the right to kill anyone who should terrorize you two- or threaten. It's an official law. Do us all a favor Draco and kill the Weasley boy over there."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist protectively. "I have a feeling Draco won't have to." He said, with a hint of hate in his voice.

Pansy clasped his hands together, "How cute! Killing so red headed idiot in the name of love!"

"Pansy. Clam down." Blasé said, while putting a hand on her shoulder. "They might kill you in the name of annoyance."

Draco chuckled. "So Pansy," he started, "How are you and dear old Se-"

"Don't you dare Malfoy." She said, interrupting him.

"So Harry," Blaise said changing the subject, "What's your first class?"

Harry pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Double potions. Lovely." Harry said, in a monotone voice.

Draco chuckled at his mate. "Here Harry," he said, "After lunch we can go down and visit Hermione alright?"

Harry nodded, knowing Hermione wasn't awake. Still, it would be nice to see her- probably one of his only remaining friends.

Draco stood up, "Well, I'm done. Harry you coming?"

"To potions? I spose…"

Draco rolled his eyes, and took Harry's hand, dragging him out of the hall.

Pansy laughed and turned to Blaise. "You ready for our first class?"

"I know you're ready for potions, because of your dear old-"

Pansy smacked Blaise, and walked out. Blaise grinned and followed her out, hoping to be able to poke more fun a t her about her odd infatuation with Mr. Severus Snape.

OOOOOOO

AN: Ew. Really crappy chapter. Sorry, I just had to get over this little- big bump.

Yeah…so….I'm going to be out of town for a good portion of this week; you'll be lucky if I post another chapter for this story be next weekend.

So, anyway…next chapterbig surprises.

Um…anyone seen the movie "Dogma"?

FloatingIntoDarkness


	8. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Finally. Chapter Eight! Yay! jumps up and down

Chapter Eight: Waking up.

"Grandma! I'm here!" A little girl with bushy brown hair opened the door to her Grandmother's small cottage, and ran around inside, searching for her mummy's mother.

"_**Come out Grandma!" She said while she took a shift turn up the oak stairs…but then she tripped over something cold.**_

"_**Ooof. What was tha- Grandma…?" The girl studied the scene before her: her grandma, with a small pocketknife, stabbed right through her heart. **_

_**Tear decorated the girl's large brown eyes. "Grandma…?"**_

Hermione whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself. She hated this. All of the nightmares…experiencing all that happened to her as a child…

"Another nightmare kitten?" Came a voice from behind her bookshelf.

She stood from her black velvet covered bed and walked over to him. "Yes…" She answered in a small whisper.

The man emerged from behind the bookshelf, and kissed the top of her head. "Keep reminding yourself they have already passed. Besides, once you leave here, you won't have them anymore. At least you have something to look forward to."

Hermione nodded. "And when am I to leave?" she asked.

The man took her hand and played with her fingers, "Are you eager to leave?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "No, I-"

"No need to hide it kitten, I can plainly see you miss those imbeciles you call "friends". Though I also know you wish not to leave this room I have made for you."

Hermione gazed around the room, which was decorated with many bookshelves, a large black velvet covered canopy bed, two red leather couches, and a roaring fireplace. That was true. She loved it here…all the knowledge of the world at her fingertips…

His voice brought her eyes back to his face, "But of course, this will become reality. Once everything…goes…well."

"Of course." She said. "But I wish not to leave you-"

He snickered, "Hermione, I will always be with you…or at least, my voice. I myself have a hiding spot ready, with men-more of less- waiting to assist me….I feel your friends approaching…you shall wake now."

And with that, he disappeared from her sight. All he left her, was a golden chained necklace, with a small raindrop shaped pendent, which was filled with phoenix tears...

OOOOOOO

"Look at her Dray…so peaceful…"

Draco placed an arm around Harry and gazed down at Hermione's sleeping form. She did look rather peaceful…and rather different. Her bushy hair had gone limp, darkened to a shade of very dark brown from lack of sun, and grown down to her waist.

Harry sighed and felt a couple of tears run down his face. He stood up and turned to Draco, "We'll be late for transfiguration. We better go."

Draco nodded and took Harry's hand, and the two walked over to the door. Draco frowned for a moment and looked back at Hermione. Stupid false hopes. She didn't look any different…aside from her eyes fluttering…wait…

"Um.. Harry…" Draco pointed to Hermione with at this point as tossing and turning.

Harry's eyes widened and the two quickly ran over to Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione frantically, "Draco, get Poppy. Quickly!"

"On first name basis with the school nurse Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Quickly."

"Fine.." Draco said as he dashed off to find the witch.

Harry held Hermione's hand ad smoothed back her hair. "Hermione, if you can hear me then…well…just, please wake up. Come on…"

He watched her eyes flutter open. She shivered and took a deep breath. "…Potter…." Came her small whisper of a reply.

Harry nodded and caressed her hand. He smiled and held back tears, "Welcome back."

Don't you dare scowl. Came a voice from inside her head. She smiled. He was with her…

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione smiled, and watched the worried Mediwitch shoo Harry away.

"Ms. Granger, are you…your…awake…"

Hermione chuckled, "It would seem so…er, I'm a bit hungry…if food is a t all possible…"

Poppy nodded, "I'll be right back. Just, stay put."

Hermione smiled as Poppy left the room, leaving her with Harry and Draco quite close to her bed. "So Harry…" She started, "You and Draco now, hmm?"

Harry blushed, and held Draco's hand, "That's not the half of it. Hermione, I'm a, err, Draco and I, we're Vampires."

"Really? Wow. What type?" Hermione asked.

"Day Stalker." Draco answered.

"That's quite stunning. Would you mind, could I see your wings?"

Harry nodded, and stood back. His grip on Draco's hand tightened and they both let their wings loose.

Hermione looked upon both of them. She nodded and leaned back down on her bed. "You two will make superb mates for each other…you have bonded already, correct?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How did you…"

Hermione sighed. "I can feel it radiating off of the both of you. Other people can't feel it because right now they're too clouded with rage, hate and shock….speaking of which, how's Ron?"

Draco squirmed a little bit, tucked in his wings and edged toward Harry. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco while placing his wings around him protectively. "Ron couldn't handle it…he tired, err was going to attempt to kill Draco. Not that a rusted pocket knife could do much harm." Harry said with a light snort.

Hermione's eye flared. "He should be 100 supportive. I'll have to give him a proper tongue lashing when I see him next."

Harry laughed, "Ron will probably come in later and see you. I bet Poppy's getting the little weasel right now-"

"HERMIONE! You're awake!" Ron said, shoving Draco to the ground, and kissing her with such passion, it was disgusting.

Hermione shoved Ron off ad glared icily at him, "Prat."

"But, 'Mione, you're awake. You look different." Ron said a bit confused.

Hermione snorted. "Nice to know your eyes are fully functional." Hermione turned her gaze to Draco, who was being helped up by Harry, who was glaring at Ron. "Ronald. Apologize, now."

"Hermy, you don't understand. Potter and Malfoy, are-"

"Vampires, Ron I know. And guess who you are? The little ar-" Hermione paused for a minute and gathered her breath. She shouldn't say anything rash…."The little red head boy who is, sorry, was the best friend of Harry Potter! You should be absolutely FINE with who he and Draco are."

Ron backed away slowly. "You…YOU'RE WORKING FOR VOLDEMORT AREN'T YOU! I knew it! You're a Death Eater aren't you!"

Hermione shot up and slapped Ron on the cheek so hard, the area of flesh turned purple. "Never, ever make that assumption. If you ever say something like that again, whether it's to Draco, Harry, or myself, I…you'll regret it."

Nice save. Hermione rolled her eyes, ignored the voice inside of her head, and continued glaring at Ron.

Harry, who was grinning like maniac, spoke off after the shock of Hermione yelling like that wore off. "Um. Hermione, I love you. Weasley, out before I hex you into next year."

Ron puffed out his chest, trying to look tough (but ended up looking like a five year old demanding candy), "And why should I go? You can't hurt me. You'd get expelled!"

Draco smiled and fingered his wand. "Weasel, have you heard of the Ministry Law number 567.5?"

Ron snorted. "No." Came his witless reply.

"Well," continued Draco, "That law decrees that, no matter the situation, if a vampire feels it needs to protect his or her mate and or close family, friends, ect, they have permission to kill or harm that person in any means possible. Now, reconsider the option my love just gave you."

Ron gulped audibly and ran out as fast as you could say "red-haired-idiot".

Draco smiled and looked over at Hermione, "You look tired. Harry and I should leave you to rest." He glanced over a Poppy who was carrying in a tray of food, "And to eat."

Harry nodded and hugged Hermione. "See you later, yes?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course Harry. See you later Draco."

The two simultaneously said their goodbyes and left the room. Hermione turned toward Poppy, and thanked her for the food. Poppy left a couple minutes later, after instructing her to take all three of the potions left on the counter next to her. She had also been notified that her professors would be paying her a visit later.

Hermione bit into her grilled cheese sandwich and after a few bites, she put it down. Suddenly feeling very full.

That's not good for you. You need to eat.

Hermione sighed and drank her potions. 'I don't care.' Came her response.

Kitten…

'Shut up…I'm trying to sleep…'

Fine…but I'm making sure you eat a full dinner tonight…or at least a full breakfast tomorrow. You hear me?

'Yes, mother.' Hermione responded before she let her drowsiness consume her…

OOOOOOO

AN: W00t! Longer chapter! –dances-

Um, forewarning: I NEED to work on my other story, so, I probably won't update for another good two weeks or so.

 Sorry.

FloatingIntoDarkness


End file.
